


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（七十七）  
Chris醒来已经天黑了。他掀开一点毛毯，动作很小心，弯腰去亲Sebastian的下身。还在睡梦中，男孩也不管不顾，用脚蹬，用手拨，嘴里还不满地哼唧。Evans少爷真的讨厌。  
男人的脑袋被一次次推开，又无声地笑着凑上来。他现在似乎是非常放得开，自从昨天男孩对他闹情绪，Chris也就彻底撕掉了一本正经的伪装，成了脸皮厚又贪得无厌的痴汉。  
昨天，就是他们初夜后的第三天，就是Sebastian向Chris坦白一切，又被男人按在沙发上黏糊后的一天，Sebastian说什么都要去花房干活了。Evans少爷有生意要做，而他也没法面对管家挑剔的审视和Anthony意味深长的乜眼。可谁知刚吃过午饭，就在种植园陷入安宁的休憩时，有人偷偷潜入花房，把安静看书，努力辨认单词的Sebastian吓了正着。  
“Evans少爷！……嗯！”  
还没有缓过神来，男孩就被Chris举着大腿抵在了玻璃墙上。  
“不，求您，不是在这里……”  
“没关系的，没人会看到，没有人会……”  
Evans少爷好像是刚逮着美味的野兽，舔着嘴毫无章法地去吻小男仆。这是怎样的荒唐啊，还是白天，还是在花房里！  
“等一下宝贝，”男人单手去解自己的裤子，掏家伙的样子简直像个帅气性感的流氓。Sebastian愣了两秒才开始挣扎，不敢相信自己到这会儿了还被迷得晕头转向。  
“先生，不要这样先生，会有人看到……”  
“嘘……嘘，没事的Sebby，”嘴上这么说，Chris还是考虑了一下男孩极度慌张的状态，抱着他到花房另一侧玻璃起砂严重的隔间，从外边看大概只有模糊的影子——他早就观察过了。  
接下来的动作就是轻车熟路了，Sebastian的长裤一下子被褪到脚踝——他的小腿于一个男孩来讲太过纤细了，接着便是内裤，两个挺翘的屁股蛋在燃着炭的花房里暖烘烘的。Chris发现这还不够方便，准确地说是太不方便了。他再次握住Sebastian的腰部，用自己那蓄势待发的胯抵好，亲自上手帮男孩把一只脚从裤腿里解脱出来，还有柔软的内裤。  
然后呢？还有什么然后，Sebastian明确地感受男人的性器如何在他身体里放肆，他不敢喊出声，一手扶在玻璃墙面上保持平衡，努力不让自己掉下去，咬着嘴唇被Evans少爷抱在臂弯里颠了个过瘾。这一次的润滑仿佛都是非常顺畅的，男孩看着男人把手指送进嘴里，作出抽插的姿势，下一秒那根手指就从那色情的唇间捅到了自己身体里。  
你怎么这样熟练，你是怎么知道可以这样的？Sebastian甚至都没有机会问出口。他身体里的开关Chris知道得清清楚楚，又有一万种方法让他快活地说不出话。胸前的衬衫被男人拱开了，在那之前，纽扣或许是被男人咬掉的——Sebastian也记不清了。他现在浑身都无比的热，Evans少爷正捧着他，像对待珍宝一样痴迷地仰望他，男孩慢慢摸上男人的肩膀，想要去求一个吻，于是Evans少爷就好心地放慢了速度，减小幅度等待着。他才吻了几秒，男人就又挺动起来，Sebastian的衬衫被颠得滑到肩下，下半身就剩一条可怜的内裤，可怜地挂在一只脚上，随着Evans少爷的节奏晃来晃去。


End file.
